How Much Stupidity Can You Take?
by NovaShifter15
Summary: Happy? Angry? Tired? In that weird mood where it's 2 am and eveything is funny because you're sleep deprived? Well this is the place to be. These are literally really stupid oneshots, they're supposed to be funny so if that's what you looking for then click on it. You can also request your own ideas. -Nova
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Nova. Brief explanation for all my readers. I'm posting this story as a request from a friend. Usually I write Transformers fanfiction, a extremely friendly and welcoming fandom btw. I've also spent some time doing research about Ninjago fandom, it seems like a fairly friendly environment. I thought about the request and I thought, 'eh why not' So you might notice my username and profile picture and bio are all related to transformers. I've not yet written for another fandom before. Anyways, hope you like it., if it's crap let me know because i'm trying something new. Remember this is just for fun. It's humor and fluff, you can put requests if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's the fist chapter. Hope you enjoy. BTW, Sadi is my OC. If you guys want to do suggestions, I guess you can add OC's if you want, I'd need a personality description though.**

 **Rule#1: The game Catch is now banned**

Kai: yeah, maybe that is for the best. _Some_ people take that way too far.

Jay: Oh _some_ people meaning you Kai!

Kai: I didn't take it to far, you tried to throw it at Nya when she wasn't looking.

Jay: EXCUSE ME, that's because it wasn't a BALL, it was a FIREball, and I did NOT appreciate it being thrown at my FACE. The only reason I threw it at Nya was because I didn't see her in my attempt to stop myself from being a pile of ashes!

Kai: Alright alright, well it's banned anyways, no need to get touchy.

Jay: Touchy! I'll show you touchy! [Launches himself at Kai.]

Cole: [walks in]…..[walks out]

Sadi: I think this rule explains itself well enough. Jay! Quit sitting on Kai! I swear I'm running a daycare center.

 **Rule#2: The toasters are not target practice, we have training dummies**

Cole: None of us use them as training practice.

Sadi: Then explain why yesterday when I tried to make toast, I found the toaster iced to the counter. The week before that _someone_ set it on fire and last month it was buried halfway into the deck.

Cole: I didn't say we weren't destroying them, just not for practice.

Sadi: Umm…then what are you breaking them for?

Cole: They're creepy. [shrugs]

Sadi: you break the toasters, the very expensive toasters from Borg Ind. Because you're afraid of them?

Cole: Uh…yeah that sounds about right.

Sadi: Please explain how you find them creepy, because I don't understand that….at all.

Cole: Well the toast button looks like a mouth, and the heating button looks like an eye and the cooling button looks like another eye. Every time we walk in there in the morning, Jay sees it and screams so one of us breaks it so we can get him down off the ceiling rafters.

Sadi: Fine! The rule can be no toasters allowed. I'm telling you, I do not understand what happens up there for all you guys. [taps Coles head]

 **Rule#3: Zane is not a FroYo Machine(Jay)**

Zane: This has been a consistent problem.

Jay: Oh come on! We aren't allowed to buy a real one, so Zane will have to stand in it's place until we do get one.

Sadi: Why do we need a FroYo machine anyways, this is a flying pirate ship, not a mall Jay.

Jay: I wish it was a mall.

Sadi: I'm sure you do.

Zane: I really do not appreciate it every morning, when you wake me up using your 'everything is burning to the ground' voice, and then just have me freeze an ice cream cup.

Jay: Did you know that Nindroids are nearly impossible to wake up. I've tried everything. Not joking. Shouting, yelling, crash symbols, trumpets, electrifying, dead fish, fire, birds, teasing, green beans.

Sadi: Jay how long is this list?

Jay: Desks, pencils, video games, foghorns, carhorns, airhorns.

Cole: It's starting to makes sense why I never seem to get enough sleep now. Jay you do know we all sleep in the same room right?

Zane: I have an internal alarm that wakes up all my motor functions every morning. Nothing else should be able to wake me up except for danger, hence why you were able to wake me up when you screamed. You sounded just like Nya.

Jay: [Pouting] I did not.

Sadi: I'm sorry, you kinda did.

 **Rule#4: No more playing annoying songs.**

Kai: This goes for everyone, _Lloyd._

Lloyd: Aw, come on those songs are my child hood.

Cole: Yeah well our ears really hate the sound of your childhood.

Lloyd: The Little Einstein's Remix isn't _that_ bad.

Jay: No…no it's really that bad.

Lloyd: What about SpongeBob, you guys know all the words to that now.

Zane: I only know them because it recorded on my drives, then played in my head so many times I considered burning all my recording drives just to get rid of it.

Lloyd: Fine, well everyone else learned it.

Cole: It wasn't like we had a choice, you never stopped playing it during training.

Lloyd: you guys act like such adults.

Sadi: hahaha[laughing uncontrollably] No, they really don't.

 **Rule#5: No more making puns during meetings**

Zane: Ah…another consistent problem.

Cole: If you were to look up consistent problem in the dictionary, the two definitions would be MotorMouth or Jay.

Jay: I can hear you ya know!

Cole: I know, that's why I waited until you were in the room.

Sadi: Back to the topic of the rule.

Lloyd: I agree, I can't get through two sentences without Jay twisting at least four puns into it.

Jay: Sorry Lloyd, you kinda make it easy.

Lloyd: Jay, you know this rule is right.

Jay: Let's talk about lefts and rights. You're right, so I left. [leaves room]

Kai: That's a new one.

Cole: No, he just hasn't used it in a while. We've heard them all.

Kai: Ya know, the Alligator one was kinda good.

Sadi: Stop! Before you infect us all.

Kai: What do you call an alligator in a vest.

Zane: I am not sure.

Kai: An InVestiGator, investigator. Geddit.

Zane: um, no.

Everyone else: [groans]

Cole: we get it Kai, we get it ok.

 **Rule#5: The game Uno is now banned.**

Sadi: Here's an example of our last game.

[ Zane: what exactly does Uno mean?

Cole: it means one, in some ancient language.

Jay: I'm dealing cards now, sit down if you're playing.

Kai: Jay! You have less cards than us!

Jay: I know how to count Kai!

Cole: Category blue, number five. Let's play come one.

Jay: Ha! Skip!

Zane: Reverse!

Cole: Stop playing out of turn!

Kai: I'm not!

Jay: Everyone draw four!

Zane: That's not matching!

Kai: Wait! Why does Lloyd get to join late!

Cole: Shut up, it puts him at a disadvantage.

Jay: Zane, stop trying to see my cards.

Zane: I'm pretty sure Jays cheating.

Cole: Everyone skip him them!

Lloyd: Wait, since when has draw eight been a rule!

Jay: my game my rules!

Kai: definitely cheating.

Cole: Who changed the category! I was going to win!

Zane: those are the rules.

Sadi: Uno.

Everyone: starts screaming and fighting.

 **OK, so I'll do five rules every chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Next chapter I'll add more characters, like Nya and maybe Pixel and Skylor(lar?) sometimes too. Remember leave suggestions in the reviews because I'll run out of ideas eventually.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, here we go again.**

 **Rule#6: No making up words to replace words you aren't allowed to say.**

Jay: Come on, who's doing _that_.

Nya: [down the hall] Son of Glitch! You Fragging piece of Slag!

Jay: Oh wait…no. I taught her those ones….[grins]

Cole: [Down another hall] you fat aft cat! Move slaggit!

Sadi: What does that even mean? Wait did he say cat?

 **Rule#7: Don't feed the dragons whatever you don't want to eat, they throw it up later.**

Kai: this tends to happen a lot with Cole, he can't always finish the ridiculous amount of food he takes, then just feeds it to Rocky. A day later, after we all went of a training flight Rocky got back and whatever Cole fed him ended up all over the ground.

Jay: Yeah, then Shard ate it and I almost threw up.

Sadi: I really didn't want to have to write this.

Zane: Why not, it is an important rule.

Sadi: Well, I _was_ planning on having lunch today. But now for some strange reason I'm not hungry.

 **Rule#8: Fire's are an all hands on deck situation, you can't take time to enjoy the sprinkler system.**

Cole: We used to set it off just for fun, but then Nya found a way to block it.

Nya: well you weren't the ones cleaning up the water afterwards.

Kai: Anyways, now if it's really hot on something, I just create some smoke below the system and it goes off.

Nya: Thanks, I'll work on fixing that too.

Jay: Except last time we thought it was Kai messing around again, and so we were all standing in the water while the other side of the Bounty was burning up.

Sadi: I wouldn't say you were standing in the water. Zane was, but you three were dancing about singing about ice cream and umbrella hats.

Jay: Oh. You saw that. Heh heh.

Sadi: [rolls her eyes]

 **Rule#9: If Cole is singing, it means don't bother him. Don't even breath near him.**

Cole: I get bored ok.

Jay: Yeah, but we all know it's _super_ personal isn't it.

Cole: I hit you by accident.

Jay: I told you 'Cole it's time for dinner.' And you turned around with a surprised look on your face, saw it was me and then smacked me across the room. How is that even remotely close to accident.

Cole: Yeah fine, but I'll never forget the sound you made motormouth.

Sadi: This rule isn't just for Jay, you've done this to almost everyone Cole.

Cole: Then tell them to stop sneaking up on me.

Kai: I still can't decide if seeing the look on your face when you turn around, is worth the punch that follows.

Cole: If It's you Kai, I promise it won't be worth it. I'll make sure of that.

Kai: Point taken. [grins sheepishly]

Zane: Cole did not hit me when I went in.

Cole: That's because no one can hit your innocent little face Zane. [absent-minded]

Everyone: [snickers.]

Zane: I'm sorry, I remained confused.

Sadi: They're only messing with you Zane, ignore 'em. That's what I do.

Jay: I knew you could hear me the other day!

Sadi: Did someone say something?

 **Rule#10: No more playing 'dunk.'**

Jay: but we use that game for training.

Sadi: No, you use it to humiliate each other.

Cole: We all agree to play that game though, no one has to play.

Sadi: I disagree. Here's an example of what happened last time.

[ Kai: Lloyd, you're a Ninja now, so you have to play.

Cole: Yeah Lloyd, we're all doing it.

Jay: Lloyd, stop being such a wuss and get down here or so help me I will nail you to the floorboards.

[ten minutes later]

Kai: Incorrect Jay, get dunked.

Jay: Dang it! Here Lloyd, hold my watch will ya. Don't let anything happen to it.

Lloyd: Oh, yeah ok sure.

[Jay get's dunked.]

Jay: why did it have to be cold water. [dripping wet]

[two minutes later]

Kai: Lloyd, correct. You're safe from being dunked.

Lloyd: Great! Jay guess what, I didn't have to get dunked.

Jay: Oh good for you. [sarcastically]

Lloyd: I must be pretty good at this game, I didn't even have to get wet. Man Jay, you look drenched.

Jay: Just rub it in why don'tcha.

Lloyd: Ok, Jay you really suck at this game.

Jay: That's it! [Pushed Lloyd into the water.] Take that oh great Green Ninja. I hope it's really cold!

Lloyd: [Surfaces] Jay guess what!

Jay: What. [Annoyed.]

Lloyd: Here's your watch.

 **So there are the next rules, I'm running out of ideas quickly. Review your own and I'll write them. Just say what the rule would be and I'll come up with a scenario.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so happy I got some requests! And they were great requests as well, you guys all seem to know this fandom a bit better than I do. Hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Ps: remember those made up words I used last chapter? Yeah well they aren't made up, there actually Cybertronian swear words, from Transformers, so don't go over there and start saying them willy-nilly, they actually mean stuff.**

 **Shout outs: rbrill345, RandomDragon, SpitfirewaterNinja, CHEESEPUFF you guys are incredible!**

 **And to answer a question, yes I do know about Morro(Moro?) I don't know all the name spellings yet.**

 **Just so you all know, this fandom is already fantastic, you guys are so so friendly. I must say, I will always be loyal to Transformers my original Fandom, but it's good to know kindness is everywhere. Maybe it's just this site that everyone loves so much. Thx !**

 **Rule#11: Kai is no longer allowed in candle shops(rbrill345)**

Kai: Aww, I love candle shops. There are so many things you can set on fire.

Cole: And the building was not one of them, remember.

Kai: Jays fault.

Jay: …I wasn't even there, don't drag me into your strange problems Kai.

Cole: We were there for _your_ weird little obsession, and then we ended up having to pay for all the candles that got burned.

Sadi: yeah Kai, that was really really weird. You had this sort of trance in your eye while you walked around slowly lighting ever candle you could find.

Cole: I don't remember who knocked the first one over, but I'll never forget the look on the shopkeepers face.

Kai: Fine, I'll stay out of candle shops! You guys are such drags.

Sadi: I don't understand him, it's just a candle shop. What could possibly be so interesting about setting candles on fire?

Cole: Ask the question in your head, then decide if you really want an answer.

 **Rule#12: Jay isn't allowed to touch Zane's voice module(rbrill345)**

Sadi: yeah, that thing is still stuck in that ancient language, the same language written on the card game we like, Uno.

Zane: problema consistente (consistent problem)

Zane: todavía está atascado (it's still stuck)

Sadi: Don't worry Zane, we'll get revenge on Jay for you

Zane: no, sólo quiero que se fije (no, I just want it fixed)

Nya: Zane hold still, I'm going to uncross some wires and see if that changes anything.

Jay: [peaks in] Any luck?

Sadi: Get out. Before I end up hurting you.

Zane: odio no ser entendido (I hate not being understood)

Nya: Ok, I think that did it. But from now on Zane, come to me for repairs.

Zane: Créeme que lo hare (trust me I will)

Nya: Well slag, that didn't work at all. Let me recalibrate your processor.

Zane: [sighs]

 **Rule#13: Swimming pools are banned(rbrill345)**

Lloyd: Come on, that's all Jay's fault.

Cole: we should make a Consistent Problem list.

Kai: This was really Jay's fault. We were just trying to enjoy ourselves until Jay came along.

Zane: It f-f-f-fried a-another p-p-part of m-my v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-[smacks chest] voice m-m-module.

Sadi: Sometimes I feel like slapping him would _actually_ slap sense into him, then I remember it kills brain cells, so I refrain.

Nya: What exactly did he do?

Cole: Oh he had this absolutely brilliant one of a kind Jay Walker idea![sarcastically]

Nya: Okay….but what did he do?

Kai: He zapped the water while we were in it! It took me three days to stop twitching and to get my hair from black back to brown.

Zane: I-I'm S-s-still g-g-g-g-[smack]glitching o-out.

Cole: If you don't know what it feels like to suddenly be zapped by a Master of Lighting, in a material that conducts electricity, you're a very very lucky person.

Lloyd: I almost felt bad for our enemies. Almost.

 **Rule#14: Midnight is not an appropriate time to be playing video games. Especially on Wednesday.(SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Sadi: Every Wednesday is the same. We wake up with the sun, which gets up way to early to be considered normal, and we do hard and skill sharpening training. Everyone hates it. Mostly Jay.

Jay: Yeah, sometimes I'll dread it so much I can't sleep, so I play video games instead.

Sadi: which would be fine if it were 9 or even 10 pm. But it's not Jay, usually you wake all of us up to laser sound effects or zombies growling at either 12 pm or one in the morning.

Cole: Once it was even 3am. I thought Kai was actually going to kill you.

Jay: Yeah, so did I.

Sadi: Our point Jay, is you should get as much sleep as possible before Sunrise Exercise.(SE)

Jay: I told you I can't sleep.

Kai: so help me I will make you sleep by gluing your blankets to the bedside. I hate it when you don't get enough sleep.

Zane: Yes Jay, it is highly unenjoyable when you are tired.

Jay: Please, you're being dramatic, I'm not that bad.

Sadi: Last week's SE you yawned and fried a hole in the ground because you weren't looking.

Jay: that was an accident!

Sadi: The week before that you fell asleep where you were standing.

Jay: how does that bother you guys.

Sadi: Week before that you jumped every time someone tried to get your attention.

Jay: I really don't see how this is so bad.

Sadi: Fine! Every single day you stay up playing video games you act like something crawled up your butt and died there, and everyone suffers your bad mood. Maybe you haven't noticed but it sucks getting into an argument with you Jay.

Jay: Why?

Cole: Because you're an idiot, and so you drag us down to your level and then you beat us.

Kai: You also complain about every living and non-living thing on this planet when you don't get enough sleep.

Jay: Alright! I get the point, I'll stop playing video games late at night, happy?

Sadi: Extremely.

 **Rule#15: Quoting things is now banned**

Sadi: This has become a problem, even with me.

Jay: Who can't resist a good opportunity for a quote.

Kai: The best was when Cole dressed up as Garmadon then walked to Lloyd's bunk and said 'Lloyd, I am your father.

Jay: We started laughing so hard Zane nearly glitched at the sight of us.

Cole: Yeah, or when Nya found out she was the Water Ninja and Kai goes, 'You're a Wizard Nya.'

Zane: I also believe you all started quoting that comedic man by the designation Brian Regan.

Cole: Like when Jay asked me to help him recalibrate the motor drives of the SDS, then hardwire in the seed turbines and I answered with, 'I'm too stupid to talk to you.'

Kai: Or when Lloyd cut himself and Jay screamed, 'Get some leaves!'

Zane: And when Kai told Lloyd he tried to spell his last name and failed. I believe your exact words were, 'I wasn't even close, I was using numbers and stuff.'

Sadi: Yes, we get the point. Anyways, it's become over excessive, so I'm going to put the rule up for now.

 **So there, 'nother chapter done. These are fairly easy to write, especially if you leave me with some ideas. Reached your max levels of stupidity yet? I haven't. I even just realized I wrote two Rule#5's I chapter one. Whoops. But whatever. Remember to leave requests, so R &R&R. **

**Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's another one for you all. I got more than five requests so I'm going to write the ones I thought you guys would enjoy the most. Maybe next chapter, if there are less requests, I'll do the ones I didn't get to.**

 **Huge thanks to SpitfirewaterNinja and The Night Ninja!**

 **Rule#16: When you break all the training dummies, Zane isn't a replacement(The Night Ninja)**

Zane: I would have to agree full-heartedly with this rule.

Cole: Well I don't, who are we supposed to hit? Lloyd? The kid can hardly get out of bed in the morning.

Sadi: I'm pretty sure you all have a problem with that.

Cole: Well I can't hit Jay because if he screams, I'll go deaf.

Sadi: What about Kai?

Kai: Hey! Wasn't the point of this rule to get us to stop training on each other?

Cole: I don't feel like hitting Kai.

Sadi: Then please, in the name of The First Spinjutzu(did I spell that right?) Master, just fix the training dummies!

Cole:Is Zane making dinner tonight?

Sadi: This is not even relevant.

Cole: It is.

Sadi: How?

Cole: I'm never not hungry, so food is always relevant if I'm in a conversation.

Sadi: Ooookay, well he is making dinner tonight, and I'll make cake if you stop using Zane as a training dummy.

Cole: Deal. Can you make chocolate?[eyes grow big]

Sadi: Umm…we don't have chocolate.

Cole: Aww.[shoulders slump with a sad face.]

Sadi: But I'll see what I can do.

Cole: Yes thank you thank you thank you![bone crushing hug.]

Sadi: Cole….air![struggling to breathe.]

 **Rule#17: No fangirls onboard…period.(SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Lloyd: Ha, definitely Kai's fault.

Kai: OK! I get the point! It was a mistake! You're not the only ones who actually hated that!

Sadi: Here's what happened.

[ Kai: Guys! You'll never believe what I did today!

Jay: Get the new Bounty part I asked for?

Nya: Finaly discovered your true potential?

Kai: Very funny Nya.

Cole: Bought cake?

Zane: Discovered on of our new elemental abilities?

Lloyd: Got the new starfare comic?

Everyone: [stares]

Lloyd: What? I still enjoy them.

Kai: No no no no and definitely no.

Sadi: Then what did you do?

Kai: Jay, remember you said we can't fly without that new part?

Jay: Yes, which is why I'm rather annoyed you didn't get it.

Kai: Yeah whatever, besides the point. Anyways, I told every one of our fans where the ship is so we can give tours of the Bounty, and time with the Ninja.

Everyone: [groans, bangs heads on various object.]

[sixteen and one half minutes late]

Fangirl: OMG, KAI!

Fangirl 2: Zane! Please can I take a picture?!

Zane: Um sure…

Jay: GET BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Cole: Please, one at a time! No don't climb over each other! Guys stop I can't…HELP!

Sadi:[Runs off screen hides below deck.]

Lloyd: Sadi! Don't leave us to diiieeee!

Nya: Sorry guys, I'm with Sadi.[runs off also.]

Jay: Kai if we get out of this one alive, I'm going to teach what pain is! ]

Sadi: I shudder still thinking about it.

 **Rule#18: Lloyd's never done well with sugar, which is why we don't give it to him before bed.(SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Lloyd: Yeah, I don't even remember what happened.

Sadi: It's better you don't know.

Cole: All I remember was the screaming. Jay's screaming.

[Flashback]

Lloyd: I am going to be the new Garmadon Dark Lord whatever it's called! Muwahahaha.

Zane: Lloyd, I do not think it safe for you to be standing there.

Lloyd: But I feel so good right now. I feel like a fluffy….

Zane: Cloud?

Lloyd: Fish. Hahahaha.[maniacal laugh]

Cole: OK, who gave it to him.

Jay:[peaks around corner.] Good question.

Cole: It was you wasn't it! What did you feed him. Cake, ice cream?

Jay: How about, two spoonful's of straight sugar.

Lloyd: I'm the Garmadon the Lord, the evil fluffy fish![climbs down from Bounty's sail]

Cole: Ok Lloyd, it's time to do to sleep so just come on over quietly.

Lloyd: Who is this Lloyd you speak of, I'm a fluffy fish.[giggles uncontrollably.]

Cole:[Mutters under breath, glares at Jay] OK…fluffy fish, just come on over to bed.

Lloyd: No, I have to…..run aimlessly for some reason. [starts sprinting around deck.]

Cole: Lloyd! Get over here!

Lloyd: Suddenly I want to run! Chase me!

Cole: Jay, catch your problem.

Sadi: What's going on.

Cole: Umm…nothing Sadi, go back to sleep.

Sadi: [watches situation.] He had sugar didn't he.

Cole: That was rhetorical right?

Sadi: Let me know when you catch him. Imma go add to the rulebook.

Jay: [starts screaming]

Zane: Should we assist him?

Cole: Nah, it sounds like he has it under control.

 **Rule#19: Coffee is now only allowed eight to nine am.(SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Sadi: wow, this is actually because of Zane for a change. It's usually one of you knuckleheads.

Jay: Hey!

Sadi: Don't worry Jay, this one is also because of you a little bit. Zane can't make all the trouble on his own.

Jay: Imma just shut up now.

Sadi: You have no idea how many times I've woken up to the sound of the coffee machine going off at like 4 am.

Zane: Is this an unusual time to be drinking something?

Sadi: It's an unusual time to be doing anything but sleeping. So, I don't care if you want coffee or if Jay begs on his hands and knees for some. I do not appreciate having to wake up to you two each morning.

Zane: My apologies, I hadn't realized I was waking the rest of you.

Sadi: That's alright Zane, but Jay, when you get coffee so early, you act weird.

Jay: Weird? Weird how?

Sadi: Well you get really touchy and emotional.

Cole: You mean more than he already is.

Sadi: Shut it Cole.

Jay: Emotional?

Sadi: Yeah, last time you said something like 'I'm in love guys, but it's a secret.' And then you started crying. So that kind of weird.

Jay: Oookay, now I'm scared to drink anything in the morning.

 **Rule#20: Kai can't fill up gasoline tanks!**

Jay: And then BOOM went half the Bounty.

Sadi: this is self-explanatory.

Kai:[walks in with ash still on his face.]

Lloyd: Kai, you uh got something on your face there.

Kai: Huh? [Rubs wrong side]

Lloyd: Here let me.[rubs off layer of black.

Kai: Better?

Lloyd: Mostly.

Nya: Our beautiful ship! It's going to take months to repair it…months.

Cole: Kai, we don't even use gasoline.

Kai: Don't start. It's never happening again.

 **OK, so those are the ones I thought were best. Hope you guys enjoyed, remember, I only right these if y'all are reading them, it's not for me it's for you, so if you want something to happen, leave it in the reviews below. Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I got a ridic amount of reviews, so instead of picking five, I'll just write them all, consider it a Christmas present, it's also why I have been neglecting to write the next chapter, Holiday craz and stuff. Hope you understand. Just a quick reminder for the future. I'm only writing PG stuff. I can do romance, but I know the different ships in this fandom are kinda controversial, so I don't want to make anyone upset, just laugh. So if you have something related to ships, I'm just going to stay within what the show gives us. Ex: Zane x Pixal, or Jay x Nya. (Because in season 6 CoNya was resolved, and Jaya became official) Kai x Skylor and so on. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Thank you All so much for the reviews, credit will be at the end of a rule. Also, please only suggest two rules. I can hardly keep up with all your great ideas!**

 **Rule#21: Cole isn't a paperweight(The Night Ninja)**

Cole: This was Jay's fault again, but the rule is here because of me.

Jay: My fault! The rule is here because of you, that makes it your fault!

Cole: Well if had just drawn the blueprint inside, it would've been fine!

Jay: But it was sunny!

Cole: SO!

Jay: SO, I wanted to be outside!

Sadi: Zip it! Both of you!

Cole/Jay: He started it! [glares]

Sadi: Takes two to fight. But you're both at fault here.

Nya: I'd have to agree, Jay if had just drawn inside and not asked Cole to stand on the corner of your paper for three hours, he might not have called it quits and just left, then you both would have never fought, Zane wouldn't have been hit with another bolt of lightning and their wouldn't be a huge crater in the deck.

Cole/Jay: [not listening, arguing again.]

Sadi: I can't believe them.

Nya: I gave up a long time ago, come on I need some help with Zane's CPU and optic functions.

Sadi: [sigh] let's see what we can do.

 **(I do know a lot about how robots work, cuz transformers, so everything with Zane is probably correct. But then again Nindroids may be totally different. CPU is central processing unit and optic is eye.)**

 **Rule#22: Kai is not a fireplace. (The Night Ninja)**

Sadi: Which is why Jay, I must ask you to please stop hanging stocking on him No matter how hard the rest of us laugh, Kai always ends up setting something on fire, and it's commonly the stocking.

Jay: Where are we supposed to put them!?  
Sadi: Jay we've never used them before.

Jay: It should be a new tradition, hanging your stocking on Kai before Christmas.

Kai: [walks in glaring.] Jay!

Jay: Or not. [Walks out nervously smiling.]

 **Rule#23: Zane isn't a translator when Wu is being cryptic. (The Night Ninja)**

Wu: Students, this is a lesson. Just because you have a chance to do what is easy, instead of what is right, you should never choose easy.

Everyone: Yes Sensei.

Zane: But what about me, I can't learn lessons the same way if I can figure out the answer first.

Wu: Then I will try harder, to make the metaphors beyond even your comprehension.

Everyone:[groans.]

Wu: Carry on with training today, or tomorrow we train as well. If you can answer my question today, we can finish early.

Kai: Tell us!

Cole: Yeah, what's the question?

Jay: We're going to actually figure this one out!

Wu: If a man eats lots of fish, does he love fish? [leaves.]

Jay: OK Zane, what do you think?

Zane: Even I did know I wouldn't tell you.

Jay: Figures. Kai? Cole?

Kai: Maybe he was forced to eat the fish.

Cole: If someone eats lots of fish, it has to be one of their favorite foods if they eat it so much.

Jay: It can't be that simple though.

Cole: Maybe it is this time, besides I love seafood.

[three hours later]

Wu: did you figure out the answer now?

Jay: well…we think yes, but we don't really have any clue.

Wu: you think yes, are you sure this is your final answer. You must be sure in your answer.

Kai: Yes, we're sure. If someone eats a lot of fish, he must love it, it's got to be his favorite food.

Wu: Incorrect you all are. You say a man loves fish so much, that he pulls it from the water onto land, kills it and cooks it and then eats it? Is this love for the fish?

Cole: I see where you're going with this, definitely does not love the fish.

Wu: Then what does he love?

Jay: The taste of fish?

Sadi/Zane: Himself.

Wu: Correct, Sadi and Zane, you can finish early, in 20 minutes, because you figured out half the riddle. Everyone else, continue training, and answer a new riddle. What always runs but never walks, sometimes murmurs but never talks, has a mouth but cannot eat, has a bed but cannot sleep?

Jay: Come on! That's not even a lesson it's just a riddle!

Wu: Answer it.

 **Rule#24: Zane is not a replacement freezer when Jay is to lazy to fix the actual one.(The Night Ninja)**

Sadi: I feel like this rule should be categorized with many other rules.

Cole: Yes, let's just say that elemental powers should not be used for household objects or chores.

Jay: But it's soooo convenient.

Zane: It's get's annoying, I am not a refrigerator. Or a cooler, or a freezer or an ice-pack.

Kai: And I'm not an oven, fireplace, stovetop or a microwave.

Jay: Yet I'm _willing_ to fix things with my lightning.

Sadi: Name one time when you actually fixed it and it didn't just blow up.

Jay: Uuuhhhhh… ok fair enough.

Sadi: Good, it's settled.

 **Rule#25: Skylor is not to be made angry while she visits. (skylor chan)**

Sadi: I'm looking at you Lloyd and Jay.

Lloyd: It was one prank! One!

Jay: I'll take credit for this one. It was a beautiful prank, I just dragged Lloyd along.

Lloyd: [whispers] thanks Jay.

Kai: [Storms in] JAY AND LLOYD!

Jay: Nevermind, Lloyd you're on your own.

Sadi:[Grabs Jay's collar.] You're not going anywhere until you apologize to Skylor.

Jay:[groans.]

Sadi: Lloyd, you too.

Lloyd: [sighs.]

Skylor:[Storms in, glares, begins to storm back out.]

Sadi: Skylor wait!

Skylor: I'm going to just go Sadi. As fun as this was, I have a business to run.

Sadi: Well Jay and Lloyd have something to tell you before you go.

Jay/Lloyd: Sorry Skylor.

Skylor: It's fine, but I probably won't be coming back soon. Tell me if you're able to fix Nya's samurai suit.

Sadi: I'm sure it's number one on Jay's and Lloyd's to do list.

Kai: Also swear to never speak of what happened.

Sadi: Agreed.

 **Rule#26 No Zane is not the Terminator. (skylor chan)**

Zane: I do not appreciate being called an evil killing machine.

Jay: Well you look just like him, it's the perfect nickname.

Cole: I just call him frosty, so does Kai. Why do you have to be like this Jay.

Sadi: Yeah, it's weird when you walk in every morning and go, 'Hey Terminator.'

Zane: Or you could just call me by my given designation. Why does no one just call me Zane.

Cole: Because that's your actual name.

Zane: You continue to confuse me.

Sadi: You'll understand eventually frosty.

Jay: Terminator! Please, they look identical!

Sadi: Jay! He's not the Terminator!

Jay: Fine! [throws hands in air.]

 **Rule#27: If you go to a bakery Cole isn't allowed to come.(rbrill345)**

Kai: He actually started crying tears of joy. Everyone was freaking out because we thought something was wrong.

Nya: Then he spent all his money there.

Jay: We didn't know what to do with all that extra cake.

Zane: And Cole had to obtain more money somehow.

Sadi: So now Cole is banned from bakeries.

Lloyd: We also have to hide cake or pastries whenever we buy them. Cole knows how to find them.

Kai: Sometimes, we even have to stop him from leaving the Bounty without someone to go with him.

Cole: You can try to stop me, but I'll always find a way.[Walks off eating cake.]

Sadi: How did he get that?

Jay: Let's just not ask. It's always…

Sadi: Easier?

Jay: Safer.

 **Rule#28: Kai is not to ever be anyone's hair stylist.(rbrill345)**

Sadi: This resulted in disaster. Poor Nya.

Cole: So somehow, Kai convinced Nya to let him do her hair.

Jay: The guy sneezed and suddenly, Flames!

Nya: There's a reason I cut my hair shorter, it used to be longer but then my idiot brother burned it off.

Sadi: Well, it looks fine now. Plus, now you don't need a stylist. It's too short to be styled anyways.

Nya: Great…[sarcasm]

Kai: Nya, I'm still really sorry about that.

Nya: The only thing still bothering me is that fact that my hair was on fire, and you were screaming louder.

Kai: Heh heh.

 **Rule#29: Jay isn't allowed near Christmas Trees. Or electrical sockets.(rbrill345)**

Jay: Why? I can make them so much brighter. Look, just a teeny zap should do the trick.

Sadi: Jay! NO WAIT!

[BOOM!]

Everyone:[covered in black marks.]

Cole: Jay, Kai's giving you a two second head start.

Jay: Noted.[runs from room.]

Sadi: I don't feel safe even letting him near anything electrical now.

Kai: It's been two seconds.[chases Jay.]

 **Rule#30: Kai isn't allowed to talk to random girls.(Guest)**

Sadi: We all know Kai is easily…distracted. But he usually only talks to them when we're on a mission, it causes…problems.

Kai: If there's no rule for Jay flirting with Nya, then why is there a rule for me flirting with anyone I want.

Sadi: You should repeat that sentence in your head, just so you can see how bad that sounds. Besides, Jay flirting with Nya is considered normal behavior. If Jay stopped, I would think somethings wrong with him.

Kai: So if I stopped flirting with random girls, wouldn't you think somethings wrong with me?

Sadi: No, on the contrary I'd be relieved.

Kai:[rolls eyes.] Fine…

 **Rule#31: Jay's not allowed to go to the water park. (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Sadi: Heh, we did that once. He put on foot in the water and then ZAP went every person in the room.

Jay: It was an accident, I was excited.

Cole: Eh, better safe than electrocuting a whole area of people.

Jay: Alright I'll stick with video games anyways.

Sadi: If excitement controls your elemental powers, why don't random things get set on fire. Kai get's excited about forty things a day.

Jay: Maybe I kinda also wanted to see what would happen.

Sadi: And this is why you can't go to water parks.

 **Rule#32: Morro and Lloyd aren't allowed in the same room. (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Kai: This happened after Morro turned good-ish, and before he went off on his own, he was staying with us on the Bounty. He and Lloyd had to share a room. Not pretty.

Cole: You could feel the tension.

Jay: Their glares felt like death itself.

Sadi: Morro then switched to my room, because he and Lloyd we're barely restraining themselves from killing each other. Then it was really awkward and quiet.

Kai: Maybe he just shouldn't stay over anymore.

Lloyd: I agree.

Morro: You know I can hear you.

Lloyd: We weren't talking to you.[glares]

[awkward silence.]

 **Rule#33: Truth or Dare is banned. (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Jay: Oh the agony! The torture! The pain!

Sadi: You're overreacting.

Cole: I wouldn't say that, that game brought out ugly stuff. Things we dare not repeat.

Kai: Who's idea was that anyways.

Everyone: [Stares at Sadi.]

Sadi: Okay! Yeesh, I thought it would be fun.

Jay: Fun!

Sadi: Well typically people are a little more mature when they play!

Lloyd: Have you met us!

Sadi: Yeah, mistake on my part. No games like that ever again.

 **Rule#34: Kai is not allowed to play baseball. Or Cole. (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Kai: Aww come on, I set one ball on fire. Besides, it looked epic streaming through the sky like that,

Sadi: You know what wasn't epic, when it landed on that field with the tall dry grass, and set the whole thing on fire.

Kai: Nya put it out.

Sadi: That's not the point.

Cole: So why can't I play baseball.

Jay: Because when you hit the ball, everyone has to duck unless they want a baseball sized bruise on their face. Your superstrength is a little much.

Cole: Fair enough.

Kai: Alright[shrugs]

 **Rule#35: Lloyd's candy stash must be confiscated. (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Lloyd: NO! I worked so so hard to collect all that candy!

Sadi: You know it's bad when you get sugar.

Lloyd: Come on!

Sadi: Lloyd!

Lloyd: No! I'm not giving up a year's worth of hard work.

Sadi: Kai, hold him still.

Lloyd: Noooooo!

Cole:[brings out bags of candy.]

Lloyd: That's my life savings![struggles against Kai.]

Sadi: Sit on him if you have too.

Lloyd: Nooommmphh!

Cole: Sorry Lloyd, this stuff is too dangerous for you.[throws it away]

Lloyd: Cmompne onphh!

Sadi: Ok Kai, you can let him up now. The deed is done.

 **Rule#36: No YouTube unless approved by Cole Nya or Sadi.(SnowNinjaAJ)**

Jay: Trust me, I will never break this rule ever. The internet is a dark and dangerous place.

Zane: Even I have seen things I wish I could delete from my drives.

Kai: Are you kidding! Half of my life is the internet and YouTube.

Lloyd: Then keep whatever you watch to yourself. And do me a favor and never ever ever ever show me any of your channels again.

Kai: Ya'll are just jealous I can handle the internet.

Cole: Yeah but Kai, I've seen stuff that you watch. Even like, Morro probably wouldn't watch stuff like that.

Kai: I beginning to hate this rulebook.

Sadi: We could just let Jay keep hanging stockings on you.

Kai: Point taken. Fine, I'll take a break from YouTube for while.

 **Rule#37: Stealing Stuffed Animals is not permitted (CHEESEPUFF)**

Jay: You guys are so so mean.

Sadi: Yeah, this time it's not Jay's fault, it's all of yours.

Cole: Come on we were just messing around, we didn't mean to make Jay electrocute the sail.

Sadi: Well, we're still grounded for a week now. Both with the ship, and with punishment.

Kai: Well Jay has his Teddy Bear back.

Jay: Yes, it was missing an entire eye!

Lloyd: I sympathize with Jay, I still have a stuffed animal too.

Zane: That is because you are technically much younger that us.

Sadi: No matter, personal items are personal for a reason.

Jay: Yes, so don't touch my stuff!

 **Rule#38: Waffles are to be shared.**

Kai: Cole, you ate all the waffles?

Cole: Yes, yes I did.

Jay: Well you could have asked us if we wanted some.

Cole: No! If I asked you then I wouldn't get any.

Kai: Jay would you like a waffle?

Cole: He can't have any, I have them all.

Kai: I know it's an example.

Jay: Yes Kai, I think I would like two waffles.

Cole: You want two of them?!

Kai: Yeah, so if Jay get's two waffles, and if I get two waffles, that still leaves eight waffles for you.

Cole: I don't want eight waffles I want twelve.

Sadi: If you can seriously eat all those waffles I will personally drive you to the store to buy more.

Jay: You still have more Waffles than Kai and I put together.

Cole: Look, they're mine. I got them from the freezer and I put them on my plate.

Jay/Kai: [glares]

Cole: You guys are being selfish.

 **OK, there you go. Few rules. Two rules per review because I'm slow. No romance other than given in the show. No repreating similar rules, ex: Zane being used as a freezer was kinda written twice. Yes, you are allowed to make rules for Sadi also(optional). If you don't follow the first three, I won't write them because I'm short on time.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not updating for so long, finals and all for school. But hope you enjoy. Just a future warning, some updates may come faster than others, and some might be really slow. Also, reminder to read the rules, I posted them in AN last chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rule#39: Nya isn't allowed in any hardware store (The Night Ninja)**

Kai: Nya, we need to go, we've been here for over an hour.

Nya: Let me just measure the drill length.

Kai: Why?

Nya: I must have this drill press, but I don't if it has the size I want.

Kai: What are you going to even use that hunk of metal for?

Nya: Excellent question. I have no clue, but I know I need to have it. You're a guy you wouldn't understand.

Kai: No I'm human, that's why I don't understand.

Nya: I need to borrow a twenty.

Kai: What!

Nya: I'm not leaving withouta new drill press Kai! I need a twenty!

Kai: No way!

Nya: Fight me.

Kai: [gulp] Fine.

 **Rule#40: Cole cannot do gardening (The Night Ninja)**

Sadi: When the Bounty needed some repair, we were parked in this little area for a week, and we had this little patch of grass behind us. We used it as a backyard for most of the time.

Jay: Then Cole came in and had to ruin everything.

Cole: I was trying to grow some flowers 'N stuff.

Kai: Yeah…flowers

Sadi: Zane was the first to get stuck out there.

Jay: Cole grew a flippin' jungle!

Kai: In the span of a week, which though was annoying, was also rather impressive.

Jay: Ahh! Don't encourage him.

Cole: Flowers, that's it. I swear.

 **Rule#41: Kai must buy his snacks at someplace other than a gas-station (RandomDragon2.0)**

Kai: I was hungry, and it was on the way.

Sadi: A quick stop can so easily be a quick explosion, it's rather sad that sentence makes sense to me.

Kai: I wasn't even near the gas! I just got some crackers, walked out and them BOOM!

Cole: That isn't how I remember it.

Kai: Shush Cole.

Jay: No, he's kinda right, you didn't just 'walk out.'

Cole: You kinda…tripped out.

Zane: Yes, my memory recalls this also.

Sadi: If I'm remember exactly, you sneezed a plume of fire, tripped while walking out the door, the fire sprayed everywhere, and then the station blew up.

Kai: Accident.

Jay: Besides the point.

Cole: Yeah, point is, stay away from gas-stations.

 **PS. I won't get through all of these.**

 **Rule#42: Don't let Kai use his hair to roast marshmallows (SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Sadi: Stop.

Kai: [oblivious to world, roasting marshmallows on his head.

Zane/Jay: [pours bucket of water on his head.]

Kai: Hey! I was going to eat those! Now they're wet!

Sadi: Kai, that's just nasty.

 **Rule#43: Don't break Jay's robots (SpitfirewaterNinja)**

Jay: I haven't figured out who or how they're doing it, but when I do.[cracks knuckles.]

Kai: [Whispers to Cole.] It was Zane, he keeps trying to…fix them.

Jay: [Glares around at everyone.]

Sadi: No one wants to be under that wrath or electricity.

Jay: I will find out, if it kills me in my sleep. [maniacal.]

Sadi: He really doesn't like people touching his robots. This might turn sour.

Kai: I think he's lost it.

Cole: The possibility is high, we should leave while are limbs are still attached.

Kai: Good idea, let's go.

 **Rule#44: Jay isn't allowed to go Christmas Light Sight-Seeing (rbrill345)**

Jay: Oh that's a good one!

Kai: It hardly has four strands of lights!

Jay: I meant good for practice.

Kai: ok. [confused.]

Jay:[starts warming up electric currents.]

Kai: Wait a second!

[ZAP]

Jay: whoops. Like I said. Practice.

Kai: That was an experience, I wish to never experience again as long as I live. [Rubs black of his face.]

Jay: Let's go find another house.

 **Rule#45: Don't ever try disguising regular cake with fruitcake (rbrill345)**

Cole: Who. Did. It.

Everyone: [Backs away slowly.]

Cole: Don't worry, just come forward and maybe I'll spare you.

[Silence]

Jay: Five second head start! [runs]

Everyone: [Runs also.]

Cole: [Stops in front of Jay.] Was it you?

Jay: No, I swear it wasn't!

Cole: Hmm….safe.

Jay: [phew]

Cole: [runs off and catches Kai.] Was it you?

Kai: Nononononononononono!

Cole: It wasn't you…[Reaches out, grabs Zane's collar.]

Cole: Was it you?

Zane: N-no.[glitches.]

Cole: Liar.[Drags Zane away.] Cake disguise is a SIN! Or it should be!

 **Ok, that's all I have time for today, if I didn't write yours, it was either worded in a confusing manner or I ran out of time, so I apologize. Hope you enjoyed, remember two rules only. Thanks to everyone!**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I know I've been MIA for a while, it's been school and other things, hopefully you understand, because of this I have lots of extra writing to take care of so PLEASE only one idea from everyone. Some people leave a whole list of rules. They're all great ideas, but keep in mind that every rule is about ten to fifteen minutes so six rules will take me an hour or longer, and if everyone gives me six, that's too many hours.**

 **Also, if you want me to write an OC, I need a description and I've never read any of the comics. Keep this in mind.**

 **ONE RULE: LEAVE ONE RULE(should be easy to remember) If you don't follow this only rule, I will not write it. Not a rule, but if I don't understand what you write, I can't _write_** **it.**

 **Anyways, here are some LOLs for you again!**

 **Rule#46: If Kai is drunk, keep him away from Nya (Jayaaaaa)**

Sadi: Honestly, why is this even a rule. Kai, stay away from alcohol period.

Cole: True, but he hides the stuff everywhere. Like, in the closet, and the training equipment room. Even the bathroom.

Jay: Plus, every reason is a reason to celebrate. Successful mission, birthday, or 'hey let's celebrate cuz it's Friday!'

Nya: I don't care too much what my brother does, as long as when he gets over tipsy, he's at least a good five to ten feet away at all times. No repeats of what happened last time…

Kai: It couldn't have been _that_ bad.

Nya: If you don't remember it, it was that bad.

Kai: Well I'd be able to determine how bad at was if you actually told me what happened.

Everyone: [stares awkwardly]….

Kai: Fine! I get it, it was _that_ bad. Maybe I'll lay off the alcohol!

 **Rule#47: Don't make Jay cry (we all know he's a sensitive person) (Ninja Pony)**

Sadi: I swear, I should not be having to record this in the rulebook. You are completely incapable of acting your age. **(Guys how old are they? 14-16, 18-25?)**

Jay: [crying] I don't even know w-why I'm cr-crying right n-now.

Cole: I'm really sorry. Like really really sorry.

Said: [Sighs] what now.

Jay: He s-scared me.

Sadi: Scared you? How exactly?

Jay: W-well. I was playing video g-games, and he said 'Jay wanna train' l-like really loud, and I jumped and then f-for some r-reason I started cr-crying. Now I f-feel sad.

Cole: It was an accident I swear.

Sadi: Don't sneak up on him when he's playing video games, once he starts getting sad, it's very hard to make him feel better.

Cole: I swear it won't happen again.

Sadi: And Jay, relax. Just a little bit.

Jay: O-ok.

 **Rule#48: Jay isn't a phone charger (Ninja Pony)**

Hour one:

Kai: Hey Jay can you charge my phone?

Jay: Sure Kai.

Hour two:

Cole: Hey Jay, my phones dead, do me a favor?

Jay: Sure, ha, Kai asked the same thing earlier.

Over the next seven hours: Hey Jay I lost my charger, Jay, my phone needs a boost, Jay feeling electrified? Jay, my phone died again.

Jay: AHHHHHHH!

During the Mission: Jay, try electrocuting the water!

Jay[Tries, doesn't work.] It's…it's not working!

Cole: What do you mean it's not WORKING!

Jay: I mean, my power ran out because you all wanted to use it to charge your PHONES!

Cole: Ah.

 **Rule#49: No food between 9:30 pm and 7:00am (curfew) (SnowNinjaAJ)**

Everyone: [Alseep]

Cole: [Whispering] Just sneaking around the Bounty, stay asleep please stay asleep.

[Light on]

Cole: [Freezes]

Sadi: Cole?[Tired] What are you doing?

Cole: I'm really _really_ hungry right now.

Sadi: Go back to sleep, you're always really hungry.

Cole: No! Please! I'm going to staaarve!

Sadi: This is the third night in a row, it's past _curfew_.[Walks him back to his room]

Cole:[Sighs]

Sadi: How do I live with this…

 **Rule#50: Kai is only allowed to shop online(SnowNinjaAJ)**

Kai: Ok look at this place!

Nya: It's called a mall Kai.

Kai: I think I'm love.

Nya: Ha, come on let's get you a new hoodie.

Kai: Hmm, now that I'm seeing this place, I might want a few more things than a hoodie.

Nya: Alright, but first the hoodie.

Kai: Yeah ok.

One hour later

Nya: Kai, that's over two hundred dollars

Nya: No Kai, we don't have anywhere to keep a dog

Nya: No Kai, we don't _need_ a frozen yogurt machine.

Nya: That's it! We're going home right NOW!

Nya: So help me I will drag you out of here!

Kai: Nooo, please, I'm serious about this one!

In the present

Kai: I love the mall, can we go again.

Nya: No, you're going to do all your shopping online from now on. And I mean, .bit.

Kai: [sad face]

 **Rule#51 Cole isn't allowed to be alone in IKEA(The Night Ninja)**

Zane: We should go in serperate directionsm that way we will cover more ground and reach our objective the fastest.

Cole: Got it, divide and conquer everyone, find that desk!

One hour later

Zane: I have found the correct dimensional desk, rendezvous at my location.

Jay: Hiya, Zane. Nice find.

Kai/Nya: Hey, this looks perfect. Yeah nice one Zane

Sadi: Wait…where's Cole?

Zane: Jay, wait by the desk. I will search for Cole.

Store Intercom: *Sleeper on Isle Six, please don't lay on the merchandise!*

Sadi: I'm going to guess he's in Isle Six.

Zane: I'll go retrieve him.

Ten minutes Later

Zane: Cole, Cole wake up.

Cole: Ugh…is it time to train already

Zane: Cole, we're still in IKEA

Cole:[sits bolt upright] Wut.

 **Rule#52 Don't have conversations late at night**

Jay: Let's recall this conversation.

[ Kai: Jay, if your leg was cut off, would it hurt?

Jay:….duh! You're leg got cut off!

Kai: Yeah, where you gonna feel the pain?

Jay: In your leg- Oh

Kai: Exactly, how you gonna feel the pain in your leg if your leg is GONE!

Jay: Bruh…

 **OK, well I hope that's good for you all, remember PLZ don't leave more than one request! Have a good day/night.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, so i'm not taking requests anymore because my schedule doesn't allow, but i'll still try to write these i guess, it's 2 am for me right now so if i still have readers, um here, also they're not rules anymore, this will just be random scripting, so basically incorrect quotes, also i'll use all ships, cool.**

Young Lloyd: I want apple pie! I want Apple PIe!IWANTAPPLEPIEPLEASE!COMEON!

Master Wu: You can't have Apple Pie. you're allergic.

Lloyd: I don't CARE! I WANT it!

Kai: [standing in front of them in line] hi excuse me, how many Apple Pies do you have in stock

Cashier: Uh...twelve...

Kai: Great I'll take all of them.

Kai:[Leaves with apple pie]

 **NEXT**

Cole: What are snails even trying to do?!

Jay: Their best.

 **NEXT**

Ninja: Wow the snow is peaceful, yeah so quiet, kinda nice for a change

Morro: There could be a dead body under that snow and you would never know it.

Cole: Oh, there you are...

Zane: The footprints are the killers

Morro: Obviously

 **NEXT**

Cole: Cake is the only food you're allowed to eat

Zane: What if you don't like cake?

Cole: Then the weak die. Natural selection.

 **NEXT**

Kai: Guys guys guys guys. you'll never believe it. Cole just walked in with a mason Jar of lemonade

Zane: You rushed in here to tell us that?

Kai: No no, yesterday Jay brought home a goldfish in an identical mason jar. I have a bet, will Jay put fishfood into Cole's lemonade or, will Cole drink Jay's goldfish.

Zane: It would be pretty stupid to accidentally feed lemonade/

Lloyd: [rushes in] Jay just drank his own goldfish!

 **NEXT**

Ronin: Isn't it weird, that we pay money to see other humans.

Lloyd: Are you talking about the movies, or airplane tickets, or

Ronin: Glasses

 **NEXT**

Jay: [Washing his hands next to some random person. cups his hands under the tap until the water spills over the sides of his hands. Looks at stranger]

Jay: This water is getting out of hand.

 **NEXT**

Jay: Lloyd. have you ever thought about breaking into a news studio.

Lloyd: No...why?

Jay: Well your suit is green. so you'd been invisible due to greenscreening and you could harass the weather man and no one would know what was actually happening.

 **NEXT**

Nya: It makes me sad, thinking about that trash island floating in the ocean

Kai: Yeah the dark island is a joke.

 **NEXT**

Garmadon: I donate blood in hopes that my blood cells will take over someone elses and i will gain another body to use as my own.

 **NEXT**

Jay: I've been thinking, if trees gave off wi-fi signals, we'd plant so many we might save the planet.

Zane: Too bad they just produce oxygen that we breathe to live.

 **NEXT**

Cole: An octopus is just a wet spider

Jay: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **NEXT**

Nya: Have you ever thought, that when we look at the moon, it's the same moon the first spinjitzu master looked at, and al the other ancient legends.

Jay: Yes...and they're all dead...wait a minute Nya. The moon is killing people!

 **NEXT**

Jay: OMG there's a e message in my alphabits, it says ooooooo

Zane: Jay, those are cheerios

 **NEXT**

Lloyd: I'm worried for Morro, he's not great at making friends.

Kai: Pfft. he'll be fiiinnneee.

Stranger:[to Morro] i like your jacket. where'd you get it?

Morro: Thanks, the underworld. It was specially made so i could pass in between realms and haunt people.

 **NEXT**

Zane on messed up programming: According to Bullsh*t, aliens exist.

 **NEXT**

Kai: Hey Jay, how do you like your coffee?

Jay: As dark and bitter as my soul

Kai: He'll take a white chocolate mocha

 **NEXT**

Cole: Look practice compliments on me, go.

Zane: [panicking] you have eyes

Cole: ...better than last time

 **NEXT**

Nya: i was so tired, i spent an hour trying to zoom in on paper

 **NEXT**

Kai talking to young Lloyd: Pick your battles kid, pick...pick fewer than that, no that's too many out some back.

 **NEXT(ColexZane)**

Cole and Zane: in the kitchen having a moment

Jay: [walks in]

Cole: Jay. were kinda having a moment]

Jay: Yeah, and i'm having breakfast

 **NEXT(JayxNya)**

Jay: How's the most amazing person in the world doing today.

Nya: I don't know how are y-

Kai: I'm doing great, thanks for asking. ; )

 **NEXT**

Cole: Zane...are you talking to yourself

Zane: Yes. How else am i supposed to have an intelligent conversation?

 **NEXT**

Lloyd: Hey Kai, anything on your mind lately?

Kai: Yeah actually, i want to take probiotics and anibiotics at the same time

Lloyd:...

Kai: I wanna see who wins

 **NEXT**

Jay: I'm cold

Cole: Here take my jacket

Lloyd: I'm cold too

Kai: Want me to set you on fire?

 **NEXT**

Zane: I recharged for twelve hours but i still feel unrested so maybe we should sleep for another twelve

Cole: Zane, that's a coma.

Zane: Sounds festive.

 **Anyways, there some ninjago as crap i found on tumblr and the internet. Also not taking requests cuz no time, but reviews are still welcome**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone who may or may not read this,**

 **as you know updating on this is slow and i did close the request box**

 **BUT**

 **if i can get at least thirty people to say they actually care about this random crap i write, and want to genuinely continue the series**

 **I will try to post regularly**

 **i will open the request box to the first three requests i get per chapter**

 **I promise**

 **thirty people have to actually want this**

 **otherwise this is a complete waste of my time**

 **because i have bigger projects to work on**

 **that is all**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**OkAy HerE wE gO**

 **I'm sorry**

 **I might do a few more of these**

 **LET'S GOOOO**

 **Rule#WhoEvenGivesAShit**

Kai: I've heard a lot of weird stories about myself

Kai: For example, one time I was blacked out at this party (Not passed out, blacked out, know the difference)

Kai: And someone came out with an old antique bottle and asked, is this whiskey, or perfume?

Kai: Apparently I grabbed it, drank ALL of it and yelled "It'S PeRfuMe!"

Kai: And it was

Everyone Else: . . .

/ **Line being broken**

 **So was a little request from someone I didn't bother to read the name I'm sorry but I liked the idea. This is a Zaya aka Cold water so if you don't ship just skip to more bold font writing and move on with you day : )**

Zane was zoning out on the training deck again, resulting in him getting nailed in the face by Jay's foot.

"Omg I am so sorry, are you okay." Jay asked helping him up.

"I am fine. Thank you." Zane said, calm as ever.

"What's with you today?" Cole asked, lowering his scythe.

"I am just distracted, let us resume." Zane answered brushing off their comments. They looked at one another but shrugged and raised their weapons once more.

"Hey guys, I just finished-" Nya was cut off by Zane's shuriken landed at her feet. She gave a little yelp.

"Hello, people walking here." She protested.

"I'm sorry!" Zane said flushing and running over to grab his shuriken out of the deck. Unluckily for him is was stuck in fairly deep.

"Here." Nya said, and grabbed it at the same time as Zane. Zane flushed again as her hand brushed his. Together they managed to unstick his weapon of ice.

"Um, thank you." He said sheepishly.

"Heh, no problem." Nya said, smiling. Zane rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as she walked away.

Later that night Zane sat in his room, dejected. He never did get the hang of emotions like the others did. Certainly he had them, but how to deal with them was another story.

Zane was in love with Nya. Or at least, that's what he would call it. He'd always respected her, like when he met her. But after getting to know her, she was strong and smart, and undeniable beautiful. Nya never treated him differently, and while the others could find him weird or strange, she was understanding. He had always made an effort to make her happy. She worked far too hard to be unhappy. And Zane had sympathy in feeling out casted as she was. While she was the "girl ninja" he was the "nindroid" they were different, Zane wished he could tell Nya that being the "girl ninja" was awesome, and it made her unique. It made her strong, and special.

There was a knock on Zane's door dragging him from his thoughts.

"Zane?"

Oh shit.

"N-Nya, come in." Zane tried to keep his voice even.

"Hey Zane, the guys tell me you were a bit distracted at practice, everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Oh everything is a-okay, I might perfect,I mean. Yes I am fine." He finally settled on. Nya laughed.

"Somethings' telling me you're not." She pointed out, while walking over to sit on his bed. Zane shifted uncomfortably.

"So what's up, and be honest." She said.

"Be. . . honest?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes, not that you would lie." Nya pointed out with a smile.

Shit. Guess he was telling the truth.

"Well I might as well tell you." Zane began slowly. "That. . ." He dragged on, "There has been something I wanted to tell you?" He finished.

"Zane, whatever it is you can tell me." Nya assured him, looking worried.

"I-." Zane looked up. That was a mistake, he caught sight of Nya beautiful brown eyes, and the way her bangs fell into her face. Instinctively he reached over and he brushed her bangs away, but his hand did not leave the curve f her face.

For once Zane didn't think, or analyze. He simply leaned forward and passionately kissed the girl he'd been in love with for so long.

He felt Nya stiffen for a moment in surprise, and he almost pulled away, but then she relaxed. Suddenly, much to Zane's surprise, she was kissing him back. After a long moment Zane finally pulled away smiling. When he opened his eyes, reality came crashing down. He shot backwards

"Oh my, Nya I am so sorry." He apologized.

"Zane." She said calmly, taking his hands. He looked up scared.

"It's okay." She said with a warm smile.

"It is?" He asked

. Nya rolled her eyes, and to prove her point leaned in once more.

 **LIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEE BRREEEAAAKKKKKCCCCKCKCK**

 **(ha ha look I can write real stuff lmao)**

Jay: Get's down on one knee

Cole: OMG FINALLY

Jay: *Ties shoelaces*

Cole: He stopped wearing those damn crocs

/

Jay: Sleepy is so much better than tired, everyone needs to start saying sleepy instead, it's way cuter

Kai: I'm sleepy of your shit

/

Jay: How does Kai always get out of his messes

Nya: He doesn't

Zane: He simply creates a bigger mess that cancels out the first

Jay: That explains so much

/

Kai: Can you do me a favor without asking weird questions

Lloyd: That is literally the foundation of our friendship

/

Lloyd: I cannot believe I am stuck in a room with you

Morro: *swallowing key* that's unfortunate

/

Morro: My criminal record? The only illegal thing I've done it kill it on the dance floor

Morro: Ha, I'm kidding. I have killed people

/

Kai: I think I'm in love with Lloyd. . .

Nya: Congratulations, you are the last person to know

Lloyd: Dumbass

/

Cole: So I want to tell the person I'm in love with that I love them

Jay: Suck it up and do it bitch

Cole: Ok, I love you

Jay: Ha, love you too, now go do it

Cole: . . . I just did

Jay: OMG well what did he say

Cole: *facepalms*

 **Ok I Have To StAhp. I'm sorry. I**

 **l write more shit later.**

 **You can send requests I may not get to all of them**

 **Keep Writing Keep Reading, Nova out ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i know i was on hiatus for a while. I said that in the last chapter. But here we ago again. I think i needed a break from writing tried to do some stuff, well i ended up back here. So we're gonna keep this going.**

 **Rule#Um? (WindVoid6): Jay is no longer allowed to stay up and watch storms at night**

Jay: Um hello? Lightning Ninja? Why can't I stay up and watch storms?

Cole: Um hello? You're still human.

Jay: You can't prove that.

Kai: And you can still get really sick from staying out all night in a storm.

Zane: And you commonly spend the next day electrifying more things than on average.

Jay: Static! Electricity! I'm telling you, it can happen to anyone.

Kai: Yes, in fact it does happen to everyone.

Jay: Thank you _Kai._

Kai: It happens to everyone when you _stay out all night and watch storms._

Jay: You know I almost liked you.

Kai: *sarcastically* Oh darn.

 **Rule###### Also try not to put Jay in a bad mood. (WaterVoid6)**

Jay: You know, i think i can get behind this one.

Kai: Woah woah woah, i don't think i can.

Jay: No surprise there.

Kai: Why can't we piss him off?

Jay: I feel unloved.

Zane: Kai, there is actually a point to this one

Cole: I'm with hothead, what exactly is the point?

Sadi: Well everytime Jay's in a bad mood, all of Ninjago suffers really bad storms.

Cole: Jeez, well nobody piss of the lighning god, he's a big baby

*Thunder in the distance*

Sadi: Nice going.

 **Rule #$%%: No one is allowed to take shots if they do something stupid.**

Zane: This was actually written because of a conversation we recently had

*flashback*

Nya: I wonder, if you boys took a shot every time you did something stupid, how drunk would you all get.

Lloyd: Maybe a tad tipsy?

Cole: Eh, pretty drunk

Jay: Prolly Wasted

Kai: . . . Dead

Nya: Yeah no surprises there.

Zane: I do not drink alcohol

Kai: Cuz you're a robot?

Zane: Because you made me afraid of it.

 **Rule# No more making self deprecating jokes**

Sadi: Is this because of last week

Nya: This is in fact because of last week

*flashack*

Sadi: Imagine getting a box of items from your childhood

Lloyd: My childhood innocence! I haven't seen this in ages!

Jay: My will to live, thank you for finding this

Kai: I knew I lost that potential somewhere

Cole: Mental stability, my old friend

Nya: Oh look, normal friends

Zane: Father!

Sadi: Jeez. Lighten up a little bit. You're going to give me clinical depression.

 **Rule: No more teaching Zane to flirt, it just doesn't work**

Cole: Can't say i didn't try, but yeah. He's awful.

*Flashback*

Cole: Look practice on me.

Zane: *panicking* you have eyes

Cole: Better than last time

/

Zane: You have a face

Nya: Yes i do.

Zane: um, i mean a nice face

Nya: Thanks?

Zane: PLease accept my attempt a flirting i don't know what i'm doing

/

Zane: H-hey, you'd . . . make a good tree

Jay: . . .tbh i think i've got more of a vine thing goin on

/

Zane: I like the parts of your face. That are covered in skin,

Kai: Thank you? I also like having skin?

Zane: . . . damn it

/

Pixal: You're so amazing, i could kiss you!

Zane: *blushing and panicking* Neat!

*later*

Zane: I said 'neat' Cole. Neat!

Cole: It could've been worse

Zane: How

Cole: You could have shot her. That would be worse.

Zane: AHHHHHHHH

 **oKAy So i know it's not a ton, but there you go.**

 **PLease request ideas if you feel like it. The chapters will be out so much faster if you come up with the ideas. Anyways hope you laughed! Also, i'm working on a real story too, it's called The Gladiator Pit, and it would mean a ton if you could check it out! Shamless advertisment. I'm a right piece of shit. You're welcome.**

 **Keep Writing Keep Reading, Nova out ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another one for y'all. Remember please leave requests they make this so much easier!**

 **Rule: Cole is no longer allowed to make Coffee**

Cole: Come on it's not _that_ bad.

Jay: Tbh, i've never tried your coffee

Cole: Well I'll make you one and you can decide if it's bad or not

Kai: Should we really trust Jay about anything?

Cole/Jay: Shut it Kai

Cole: *Makes coffee*

Cole: Here you are Jay, nice hot cup of coffee

Jay:*sips coffee* It's cold.

Cole: Nice cup of coffee

Jay: It's horrible

Cole: Cup of coffee

Jay: I'm not even sure this is coffee

Cole: Cup . . .

Kai: Yeah you're not making any more coffee.

 **Rule: Room keys should not be given out**

Nya: Yeah, i regret that.

*flashback*

Nya: *Walks into room*

Nya: Um . . . hello. People who do not live here.

Jay/Cole/Kai/Lloyd: Hey

Nya: Guys, i gave you my key for emergencies.

Jay: We were out of Doritos

 **Rule: Don't get into arguments with Kai when he's in a bad mood.**

Jay: Hey Kai, the glass is half full.

Kai: I told you, i think it's half empty

Cole: I think it's half full

Kai: I think you're full of shit.

Jay: HalfFullHalfullHalfFull.

Kai: *hand catches on fire*

Jay: I take it back. Cole _is_ full of shit. *runs away*

 **Rule: Jay stop flirting with Nya you're already together**

Jay: So Nya, how do you make a boy nervous? *raises eyebrow*

Nya: *Holds knife to his neck* Does this make you nervous

Jay: Heh heh, you got me. *swallows*

 **Rule: Stop with the insult game**

Jay: Well aren't you sugar and spice and everything nice *sarcastically*

Kai: Well aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and . . .

Jay: I will take it all back if you find something that rhymes with sarcasm

Zane: Rudeness and sarcasm and lacking enthusiasm

Jay: ZANE

 **OKay there's five for y'all. Request ideas!**

 **Keep Writing Keep Reading, Nova out ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**oki here are some more. Credit is written after the rule.**

 **Rule#toomanyrules: Jay is not allowed to use Whoopie Cushions.(SheaAndDove)**

Jay:You guys are _such_ adults

Cole: I'm pretty sure _you're_ a child

Nya: I'll admit, the first time you did it it was sorta funny

Zane: However the last fourteen times grew steadily more obnoxious

Jay: _Adults_

Kai: OKaY the next time i hear a Whoopie cushion I swear I'm gonna roast you, you little shit

Jay: Well you're not an adult or a child. Manchild

Kai: That's _it_

 **Rule: Cole cannot listen to death metal at two in the morning(SheaAndDove)**

Nya: *Bags under her eyes/slightly deranged* It has to _stop_

Cole: Nya? Are you . . . feeling okay

Nya: Make it _stop_

Cole:*Swallows* But what about my morning workout?

Nya:*Eye twitches/brandishes wrench*

Cole:*Holds out hands defensively* *In a high pitched voice* Okay. It'll stop. I promose

Nya:Hahaha, _good_

Cole: Damn you're scary.

 **Rule: Nya is banned from water guns (SheaAndDove)**

Nya: Oh please, that's ridiculos

Jay: No offense, but last time we had a water gun fight it was a little unfair

Cole: *Still drenched from the fight* A _little_

Kai: Yeah no, she killed us

Jay: So like not to be rude or anything, but it's not exactly fair

Nya: Don't bitch at me

Jay: oKaY

Kai/Cole: Not okay. you don't get water guns anymore

Nya: Uggh, Jay is so much easier to beat in an argument

Jay: Hey!

Nya: Well fine, next time it can be me vs. all of you

Kai: NOT THE POINT

 **Rule: Zane can't make any more puns**

Zane: Oh, i thought i was getting better at them

Jay: That's the thing, you are getting better

Zane: I fail to see a problem then

Cole: Well that's how puns are, the better they are, the more cringy, hence they're actually getting worse

Zane: Well then i guess you could say theyre snow laughing matter

Cole: nO

Zane: Come on don't give me a _cold_ shoulder

Cole: AHHHHHHH

 **Rule: Lloyd is not to be left alone with sour patch kids(SheaAndDove)**

Kai: Yeah _that_ was a fiasco

Lloyd: Steven didn't deserve to die that way. He just told jessica he was in love with her

Kai: Lloyd, it's candy

Lloyd: They had homes that you ruthlessly destroyed. Kai the Killer they said

Kai: I _recycled_ the _box_

Lloyd: Sour Patch Kids are people too

Kai: Yeah! Then I'ma a cannibal. Sue me

Lloyd: You _monster_

 **Rule: Kai is banned from flamin hot cheetoes(SheaAndDove)**

Kai: Oh come on, it's not my fault y'all have weak ass tastebuds

Cole: You disaster of a person, you baked them into my cake

Kai: They make everything better

Jay: Well they didn't make my ice cream better

(Flashback to Jay licking ice cream and then screaming moments later)

Zane: Or my refuel

(Cue Zane choking and spitting it out)

Nya: Or my fruit cup

(Flashback to Nya spraying her mouth with water)

Kai: Ya'll aren't chefs like i am

Cole: Yeah okay were going to confiscate all your spicy foods

 **OKay theres everything for today. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks a million to SheaAndDove for basically plotlining this entire chapter, you're amazing.**

 **Also, i had a random thought and i figure this is kinda the place to put it. Imagine if the ninja lived in our world and used their powers for good. Like Nya would stop tsunamis and give countries clean water, and Cole would save peopel from earthquakes, and Jay would give countries power, and Zane would stop the ice caps from melting and Kai would give countries warmth and maybe lanche rockets, and Lloyd would fricken just turn psycos into good people. Be a cool fanfiction you know. Anyways.**

 **Keep Writing Keep Reading, Nova out ;)**


End file.
